


Regrets

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: Phasma and Unamo make use of an hour off.Short ficlet from a prompt - "we all regret something"





	

Phasma and Unamo reclined on Unamo's bunk, backs on pillows propped against the wall, feet hanging free over the edge. Phasma tutted at the pile of chrome body armour plates on the floor, dropped and scattered in haste, starting with her helmet close to the door and ending with the shin pieces Unamo had knelt to remove as Phasma perched almost nude on the bunk. Unamo followed Phasma's line of vision and laughed. There was a similar, parallel trail of crumpled black uniform starting with her belt and tunic and finishing with standard-issue underpants. Unamo peered at the chrono on her table. Had it really only been twenty-five minutes since they had entered Unamo's quarters in a whirlwind of desire and discarded clothing? She wriggled, a warm tingle still present as evidence of their recent activity. 

"I regret that we do not have the freedom to see each other more." Phasma stretched and lay down, making Unamo shift her legs to make room. "But the scarcity of these encounters makes them all the more precious. I have to be back at my duties in twenty minutes, which means I have to start putting my armour back on in ten."  
"We all regret something," replied Unamo, lying on her side next to Phasma's pale body and cupping her lover's breast, stroking a thumb over a hardening nipple. "I regret that ten minutes might not be long enough to hear you moan and feel you clench around my fingers again. But I am willing to try in case I am wrong."

Unamo trailed her hand from Phasma's breast to her cunt but Phasma laughed and stopped her, placing a cool hand over Unamo's and trapping it against her stomach.  
"No, just lie here for a few minutes. Kiss me and tell me we have forever."


End file.
